Just a Second Chance
by The Master Planner
Summary: Archie crossover Dr. Otto Octopus Octavius gives up his criminal career and finds a job teaching science classes at a high school. What will happen when one student finds out his little secret?
1. A Momentous Day at Riverdale High

Hello, this is the Trickster! I've decided to branch out a bit...which has led to my first crossover story! I trust you're all familiar with Spider-man and Doc Ock...but if you're not quite familiar with the Archie comics, don't worry that much, you'll get what you need by reading the story.

Bear with me, I'm winging it...and _please_ read and review! Questions, comments, compliments, and criticism are welcome. If you flame me I will answer you sarcastically. Now on with the story!

Just a Second Chance

Dr. Otto "Octopus" Octavius has decided to leave his criminal career behind and finds a job teaching science at a high school. But one student knows his secret—and what will it cost for the chance at a legitimate life?

Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man, their alter egos Otto Octavius and Peter Parker, and Mary-Jane Watson are owned by Marvel Comics.

Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper, Reggie Mantle, Midge Klump, Moose Mason, and Dilton Doiley are owned by Archie Comics.

Christy Anders and Crystal Silver are based on my fan fiction friends C.D. Anders and Agent Silver. I have permission from both of them.

Any other characters are probably mine, unless otherwise noted.

Chapter 1: A Momentous Day at Riverdale High 

"_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way…" –Charles Dickens, _A Tale of Two Cities

In a deserted corner of the main hallway at Riverdale High School, a handsome, well-built senior looked in a mirror as he combed his black hair. Admiring his reflection, he straightened his shirt and accosted a pretty young woman, also with short black hair, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans.

"So Midge…how about a date Saturday night with Mr. Wonderful, that's me, at the theater? We'll even have dinner at Pop Tate's afterwards."

Midge smiled at her would-be suitor. "That's a generous offer, Reggie…I'm just not sure my boyfriend would approve."

"Well…just tell that big oaf Moose you don't _want_ him anymore," Reggie said suavely.

"Well he's not the kind of guy that _takes no for an answer_," Midge replied. "In fact, here he comes now."

"Oh _shit_." Moose Mason, all six-foot seven and three hundred pounds of him, came charging down the hall.

"Duh-uh-uh, Reggie…didn't I tell you if you messed with my girl I mess with _you_?"

Moose's huge fist was about one inch from Reggie's face and Reggie had no desire to be messed with. "Eh…I'm sure you told me once…or twice…or a few times…actually you tell me just about every time you see me with her!"

"Don't play me for a fool, Reggie!" Moose thundered. "You were _flirtin'_ with my girl!"

_You_ are _a fool_, Reggie thought. "Of _course_ I wasn't flirting, Moose, I was just—uh, asking Midge for yesterday's chemistry assignment."

"Duh-uh…okay, just don't do it again." Moose, assuaged, stomped off.

"You know that since Mr. Flutesnoot retired there's been no chemistry homework," Midge corrected.

"Yeah…but Moose didn't."

Next, two girls passed down the hall. By their body language, one could tell they were best friends, maybe even closer, like sisters.

"You know, Flutesnoot's retirement really hit us all," said one girl, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I wonder when Mr. Weatherbee will hire a new teacher."

"Who cares, Betty?" asked the other girl. Her long black hair hung loose, only restrained by a blue headband. She wore a matching sleeveless blue dress and blue dress shoes.

"Veronica, your grades are abysmal. _Especially_ in science."

"I have more _important_ things on my exalted mind," Veronica Lodge replied airily. Her father was so filthy rich he made Bill Gates look like a homeless bum.

"Like _what_? Designer clothes and guys?"

"That's right. And one _particular_ guy who is coming down the hall _right now_."

At that moment, a fair-skinned, freckled, red-haired boy passed into the hall. He had a friend in tow, a tall, gangly, black-haired boy with a long nose. The friend was busy scarfing down a foot-long Subway sandwich.

"So have you heard?" Archie Andrews, the red-haired boy, asked.

"Heard _what_, Freckle-nose?" Reggie returned the question with a question.

"They've got a new science teacher. A permanent one, not a substitute this time."

"Oh man, and to think I put Superglue and thumbtacks in the desk chair when I first got here," moaned Reggie.

"Does anyone know who he is yet?" inquired Betty

The black-haired, long-nosed boy, named Forsythe Pendleton Jones but usually called himself Jughead, paused from his sandwich and readjusted his crown-shaped cap. "Nope. Dilton Doiley told me something about him being a famous physicist and all but he knows more about that stuff than I care to."

Mr. Weatherbee, the principal poked his head out his hallway office. "You guys do know that it's only ten minutes until class, do you?" He looked the group over. "You're all in first period chemistry, aren't you?"

Archie nodded.

"You're in for a real treat," Mr. Weatherbee replied. "Hired a new teacher. He had some issues, but he was highly qualified—and he seemed desperate for the job."

"What kind of issues?" asked Betty.

"Mind you, he was the _only_ one who signed up," said Weatherbee. "Not many want to be teachers anymore. Just don't give him any _lip_, okay?"

Reggie laughed and picked up his backpack. "Nah, why would we?"


	2. The New Science Teacher

I'll answer the reviewers:

To moonjava: Thank you.

To Agent Silver: You're not coming up until a little later, though. In the story, you're a high school freshman.

To Crys Skywalker: Keep reading, keep reading.

To evillittlegurlie: I'll try to consider it.

Off to the story! Read and review!

Chapter 2: The New Teacher

The students filed into class. There was no teacher in the classroom. The students waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited more…

And waited some more…

And for a nice change of pace, waited!

Veronica looked at her gold wristwatch. "Ten minutes! _Ten minutes_ and the new teacher _still_ isn't here yet! I can't believe I'm being treated this way! My time is valuable you know!"

Betty Cooper rolled her eyes. "Come on, we both know that as soon as he gets here and starts lecturing you'll adjust your makeup."

"Me? I _never_ adjust my makeup during class!" Veronica exclaimed. "I call my _maid_ on my _cell phone_ and have her do it _for_ me!"

"Ah, for the life of the heiress." Betty rolled her eyes again.

Meanwhile, everyone else was engaging in a last hurrah of pranks before the new teacher came in. Archie was flying paper airplanes. Reggie was adding superglue and thumbtacks to the teacher's chair, as the janitor, Mr. Svenson, had already removed the last batch. Moose stuck gum in the pencil sharpener. Midge pulled her fainting act. Everyone made up funny names to put on the roll call sheet. Only four people did not participate. Veronica, thinking herself above such petty ribaldry, was filing her fingernails. Dilton and Betty were each reading a book. And of course Jughead was eating.

"The last thumbtack's in place!" laughed Reggie. "Won't that teacher get a real surprise when he goes to sit down!"

The doorknob clicked.

"Oh _shit_! Everyone back to the seats! The new guy's here!" Reggie yelled.

And the new teacher strode in the classroom. He was unlike any science teacher they'd ever seen before.

He was of average height, heavyset without being fat, with unkempt chestnut brown hair. He wore a very long green trench coat, a black button-down shirt, and black slacks. He had a long, straight nose, and he was wearing dark sunglasses.

One of the first things he did was to push the thumbtack-filled chair out of the way. The next thing he did was pick up the chalk and write his name on the blackboard.

_Dr. Octavius_.


	3. The Rules and Regulations

Off to the reviewers!

To Agent Silver: Now that would take the whole schoolgirl-with-crush-on-the-teacher to a whole new level, wouldn't it? Oh yes...my chemistry teacher in my senior year of high school was the worst. He was also the football coach and he always gave good grades and lax rules to the football players and their girlfriends. Since I fell into neither of these categories I got shafted.

To moonjava: Thank you.

Uh, what are you waiting for? Read and review!

Chapter 3: The Class Rules and Regulations

"That's my name," Dr. Otto Octavius said to his class. "I will be finishing out the year teaching science. I am now going to write the rules on the board."

Reggie stole the straw from Jughead's drink, and then used it to throw a spitball at Dr. Octavius' head.

"Mantle, if you throw one more spitball you will be dealt with severely," he merely said.

Reggie could swear the man's back was turned to him. He also thought for a tiny fraction of a second that a very small red light was peeking at him from beneath the teacher's coat. But when he looked again the red light was gone. Reggie sullenly scrunched back down in his seat. Jughead took his straw back, inserted back into his cup, and resumed his meal.

"Forsythe Jones, food is not allowed in my class."

Jughead thought he saw a little red light scanning him over, but immediately dismissed the thought, as it was impossible. "B-but…I wasn't eating."

"Yes you were. You were drinking Mountain Dew and eating a double cheeseburger."

That was, indeed, what Jughead was eating. "Uh…sorry, sir. And my name's Jughead."

Dr. Octavius' back was still turned to the students as he wrote the rules on the board. "Your name is listed on the roll sheet as Forsythe P. Jones. That is what I will call you."

"_Everyone_ calls me Jughead…and Mr. Flutesnoot always let us eat in class as long as we cleaned it up."

"As you can see, I am _not_ Mr. Flutesnoot. I am also not a man you would want to cross."

Jughead slinked over to the trashcan and threw his half-eaten cheeseburger away.

"Hey this guy's good," muttered Reggie. "No one's _ever_ made Jughead stop eating before."

"I heard that, Mantle. Here are the rules and regulations:

"You will arrive in class in a timely manner, with your textbook, notebook, pencil, pen, and calculator, ready to start learning.

"Homework will be assigned three times a school week and turned in on the next homework day.

"Tests and quizzes are to be conducted every Friday.

"An excused absence due to sickness or other emergency is the only valid reason not to turn in homework or tests at the assigned times.

"There will be no students talking in class unless you raise your hands and I call on you.

"You will use all laboratory equipment properly and safely.

"There will be respect shown towards the teacher and other students at all times.

"And finally—there will be no food or gum allowed in class.

"Any questions? And Jones, take that absurd hat of yours off. And Miss Lodge, this is a classroom, not a beauty salon."

Jughead gulped and removed his cap. Veronica put her makeup away.

Dr. Octavius turned to face the class. "As you might have noticed, I am able to see, hear, and notice things you might not expect me to notice. And any misbehaving students will be dealt with severely. I will now be handing you a short test to see exactly how much you know about the field of science; you may quietly begin as soon as I hand you your paper. As soon as you are finished you will turn it in to me."

"The nerve," Reggie muttered. "Giving out a quiz on his first freaking day here."

"I heard that."


	4. Of Beakers and Freshmen Girls

Off to the reviewers!

To moonjava: Thank you.

To MysticSorceror: Another anime writer who thinks my Spider-man stories are great! Thank you! You might also want to check out "Nature Versus Nurture" and Nature Versus Nurture 2." They're under my profile.

To Agent Silver: Agreed. Oh, and this chapter is where your cameo appears.

To Crys Skywalker: I'll think about it. What name would you like to be called?

Disclaimer: Up in the first chapter.

Yup, that's yours truly in a cameo at the end. On to the story! Read, review, ask questions, and give comments, compliments, and criticism!

Chapter 4: Of Beakers and Freshman Girls

Well, our friend Archie performed dreadfully on that science quiz, and over two months, it only got worse from there.

After the umpteenth time Archie caused a small explosion in the chemistry lab after being distracted by a cute freshman girl two rows down, Dr. Octavius had had enough.

"Tell me, Andrews," he said, his voice soft and dangerous, "are you naturally this damned clumsy, or are you just trying to irk me?"

"Uh, Doc…" inserted Jughead, "I think it's the former, you see, my pal is very girl-crazy and if there are pretty girls in the room that's all he pays attention to…"

"Did I elect you to speak for your friend?" Dr. Octavius sharply responded. "Andrews will speak for himself."

Jughead was beginning to think of the class as pure purgatory. He was starving.

Again, Archie had the feeling there was a little red light scanning him over, but that could just be the chemicals, you know? "Well yeah, there's this freshman two rows down and I…"

"I'm giving you two-hour detention, Andrews. That should give you plenty of time to repeat your experiment without pretty girls to distract you. Would you like detention, too, Miss Lodge? A fingernail file is not a standard piece of lab equipment."

Archie's expression of relief and happiness must have shown on his face, because the next thing Dr. Octavius said was, "Don't look like that. Her detention will be at study hall."

_There goes my after-school date with Veronica today_, Archie thought.

This thought was confirmed by Veronica. "Of _course_ I'm not going to hang out with you in detention! _Reggie's_ taking me to Le Poulpe, the finest restaurant in town!"

"Ha hah, tough luck, Freckles, you're gonna serve detention with the Mad Doctor!" Reggie cackled.

After school, Betty and Veronica were looking through books at the library. Two freshman girls, the new library aides, were chatting over a bag of popcorn. Christy Anders, an attractive redhead with blue eyes who was also the inadvertent cause of Archie's trouble, and her friend Crystal Silver, a pretty, tan-skinned girl with short brown hair, were discussing their favorite mad scientist and surfing the internet.

"So you have a mad crush on the new science teacher?" Crystal asked. "Finally, Christy Anders has finally admitted to having a crush on someone besides Dr. Octopus. This moment will forever go down in history."

"It's not a _crush_, I just think the new teacher looks so much like him and even though I've only seen him for one day…"

"Makes being a new student and a freshman bearable, eh?"

The two library aides continued in this conversation, which eventually steered to the movie _Spider-man 2_. Betty and Veronica came to the aide's desk to check out their books.

"Well I think Tobey Maguire is _way_ hotter than Alfred Molina…" Veronica's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh Betty, who _is_ Alfred Molina, anyway?"

Betty let out a heavy sigh, as her friend was wont to speak before she thought. "Alfred Molina is an actor who had starring roles in the movies _Chocolat_, _Dudley Do-Right_, and the Broadway musical _Fiddler on the Roof_," she informed her friend. "However, his most famous role was in _Spider-man 2_, as the villain Doctor Octopus. Tobey Maguire starred in the title role of that one."

"Oh yeah!" Veronica exclaimed. "The guy in the green suit who flew on the little purple thing!"

Christy and Crystal burst into a bout of giggling and snickering.

"_No_, Ronnie, that was the Green Goblin. Doctor Octopus is the mad scientist with the four metal tentacles."

Veronica thought for a moment. "Then…why do they call him 'Doctor Octopus' when he only has _six_ arms? An octopus has eight!"

Crystal's face was red, and she was shaking with laughter. Christy burst out, "That's 'cause they count his _legs_, you ditz!"

Betty spared her friend from further embarrassment by gently reminding her of her date with Reggie. They walked out of the library.

Christy turned to her friend. "Man…that Veronica Lodge is something else, isn't she?"

A few seconds later, another freshman girl walked in. She wore a purple zippered cardigan over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She had long brown hair gathered in a ponytail, and her brown, serious eyes were aided by large glasses.

"Hey Samantha," Crystal shouted. "Wait till you get a load of this…"


	5. Reggie Mantle Gets In a Jam

Off to the reviewers!

To moonjava: Thanks.

To Crys Skywalker: I'll consider it...and I was surprised at your review, because (forgive me for gender stereotyping) I thought you were a guy because of all your wrestling fics. And the review cut off your email address, by the way.

Somehow, I am considering moving this story to the Archie category and listing it as a Spider-man crossover. Should I or should I not?

Remember, read and review!

Chapter 5: Reggie Mantle Gets In a Jam

The dawning of the day of the first major chemistry test was greeted by students madly cramming, studying notes, going over textbooks. Except for Reggie Mantle. And he really wasn't worried—Reggie Mantle had a solution for everything.

"Ready for your big test, Mantle?" Archie whispered.

"Course I am," Reggie replied. He held up a small notebook. "With _this_." Reggie tied a string to the notebook and slipped it out the window next to his seat. "We're all on the honor system, right? Well, I don't have a notebook _now_, but as soon as the Mad Doctor leaves the room…"

"Well that's _cheating_!" Archie was outraged. "I should tell Dr. Octavius about this!"

"With all the accidents you've been having with his _precious laboratory equipment_, I doubt you'll be telling him anything. See ya on the honor roll, carrot-top."

"This school runs on the honor system and I will be leaving the room shortly with the hope you will not cheat," Dr. Octavius announced after passing out the tests. "Even though I disagree with this policy because some students are not to be trusted." The doctor gave Reggie a scathing glance. He knew Mantle, the black-haired boy, was untrustworthy; he had his means of knowing. His tentacle cameras had scanned him over, analyzed his body language, and told him that with 90 percent certainty. But neither the students nor Weatherbee could know about them.

So the doctor simply stalked down the stairs, and stood outside, directly under the window next to Reggie.

The tentacles said they saw something underneath the bushes. Dr. Octavius picked it up. It was a notebook, filled with all the necessary formulas, and it was tied to a string. Octavius deduced that Mantle was holding the other end.

As he was holding the notebook, Octavius felt a tug on the string.

"Now, Freckles, watch the master," Reggie said. "I'll just pull the string, retrieve my notes, and neither the Bee nor the Mad Doctor will be any wiser…oh shit. The damn string's tangled up in the bushes." Reggie tugged on the string some more.

Meanwhile, Octavius was raising himself up on his lower two tentacles like stilts, still holding the notebook with a human hand, determined to catch Mantle in the act.

"I think I just broke off a branch, 'cause this notebook is getting _really_ hard to pull…"

And then Reggie saw a _hand_, attached to a green trench coat sleeve, attached to the notebook.

"Lost something, Mantle?"

"Reggie, I told you that wasn't a good idea. Now you're taking the test again…in solitary confinement on the top floor, and _after school_ to boot."

"Well how was I to know the Mad Doctor was gonna pull a trick like that?" Reggie fumed to Archie.

"'Cause he _notices_ things. He probably has eyes in the back of his head."

"My mom says that, but I haven't seen eyes in the back of _her_ head."

And so Reggie sat alone in a room on the top floor, tying a string to his notebook and slowly lowering it down and out the window. _Even the Mad Doctor wouldn't think I'd pull the same trick twice._

Octavius looked up at the notebook slowly making its way down the wall. _Well the statistics were wrong. Lightning_ does _strike twice in the same place._

When he thought Reggie was off his guard, he tore a blank page out of the notebook and wrote on it. Then he took a ball of yarn out of his pocket, bought especially for the purpose, tied one end to the note, tied the other to the original string, and waited for Reggie to pull.

And Reggie pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled and pulled some more.

"Now how is the Mad Doctor screwing with me?" Reggie muttered, his teeth gritted.

And on the end of the string was a note.

_You've reached the end of your rope, Mantle. You're getting one week's worth of two hour detentions, refusal of your Winter Dance tickets, and I'm failing you as well. Have a nice day, O.O. _

"This is war!" Reggie fumed.


	6. Dilton Doiley Spills the Beans

To the reviewers!

To moonjava: Thanks.

To Crys Skywalker: You're welcome.

To LadyKayoss: Heh heh. Okay.

To Agent Silver: Yes you are. So am I, at the very end. Veronica is kind of a ditz...good thing Betty's around to explain things.

Reminder: Chapter 7 of All in the Family is also up...

And remember...read and review!

Chapter 6: Dilton Doiley Spills the Beans

"How good a memory do you have, Doiley?"

"Er, Reggie, I have a pretty good memory for someone of my age. It depends on what you want me to remember," Dilton responded.

"Remember when Weatherbee announced he hired a new science teacher?"

"Yes, all the gang were hanging out in the hall. I had just finished talking with Jughead, who was eating, and you were flirting with Midge, and Moose came after you, and you said you were asking her for the chemistry assignments…"

"Forget that! What happened when Weatherbee announced he hired a new teacher?"

"He said the new teacher had some issues, but he was highly qualified and desperate for the job."

"Issues…" muttered Reggie. "Okay, think back to a few minutes before that. Didn't Long-nose Jones say you told him he was a famous physicist?"

Dilton sighed. "I didn't say the new teacher was a famous physicist, Reginald. I said his name _sounded_ _like_ that of a famous physicist I heard of."

Reggie groaned. The little drudge was not only a nerd; he was a nitpicker as well. "All right, just who is this famous physicist _whose name sounds like the teacher's_?"

Dilton groaned. Not only was Reginald a jerk, he was a smart-ass as well. "The scientist I was thinking of is Dr. Otto Octavius, the famous nuclear physicist. He was working on an experiment to produce clean energy in these days of oil shortages. He was the first scientist to produce a substantial amount of nuclear fusion."

Reggie didn't know what the hell what he was talking about.

"The guy was a _genius_. For the purposes of his experiment, Dr. Octavius built a harness with four artificially intelligent robotic arms that could manipulate dangerous materials from a safe distance."

"You said this dude produced a 'substantial amount of nuclear fusion'. Could you say that in English?"

"Reggie, the sun's energy comes from a nuclear fusion process using hydrogen and helium. So you could say that Dr. Octavius made a miniature sun in his laboratory. But I said _produced_, Reggie. He couldn't maintain it."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that during his first demonstration of the experiment, the energy levels got out of control. It blew up in his face. Literally. It killed his wife, who was a bystander at the demonstration. Moreover…the heat and electricity Dr. Octavius was exposed to _permanently_ fused the four metal arms, which he was still wearing at the time, to his spine and nervous system."

Now this was getting good.

"So just what happened to our nuclear physicist?"

Dilton sighed. "Dr. Octavius built an inhibitor chip into the harness to maintain control over the arms. The inhibitor chip was destroyed in the explosion."

"So you're saying…the artificial intelligence whatsit…took over the physicist's _mind_?"

Dilton nodded. There was hope for Reginald yet. To Dilton, what happened to the doctor was like watching Oedipus suddenly fall from his high station to become a blinded outcast. "The guy _was_ a genius. In fifth grade I wrote a report on the actuators for my Gifted and Talented computer science class. I idolized the guy. Is that all, Reginald?"

"Well, what happened to the physicist? How is he now?"

"Like I said, the artificial intelligence took over his mind and corrupted him completely. He's now known as Doctor Octopus, the super-criminal and terrorist."

Reggie got to thinking. Octavius couldn't be a very common name, could it? Of course, with the trouble he was in now, he wasn't about to go right up to the Mad Doctor and _ask him._

Of course, there was a possibility the Mad Doctor wasn't this "Doctor Octopus" at all. Maybe Dilton was right. The name just _sounded_ similar. But…if he _was_, then he could be certain the Bee wouldn't want an eight limbed mad scientist at his school.

But he worked at the newspaper, the _Blue and Gold._ And so did Betty.

Stroke of luck, seventh period, at the newspaper office.

"Reggie," Betty said, "I want you to write up an article about the new science teacher, Dr. Octavius. We'd like to know about him, his family, how long he's been teaching…" Betty let out a small giggle. "Some of the girls even want to know whether he's married. Well, he is handsome enough."

The Mad Doctor handsome! Riverdale high school girls had tastes that were totally whacked. Why else would Veronica Lodge, the richest, most beautiful girl in the city, be seen with that freckle-faced, carrot-haired klutz, Archie Andrews?

Speaking of which, Veronica was pissed at him worse than ever.

"_Refusal of your Winter Dance tickets! It was better to fail, Reggie! Now that you can't go, I'm sure Archie will be happy to take your place!"_

Oh well, you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Betty asked him to get some background on the Mad Doctor. That Reggie would do—and then some.

Reggie took a computer and navigated to a popular search website. There he typed _background checks_.

What would not being fired and or arrested be worth to the Mad Doctor? An A grade in chemistry and the return of his Winter Dance tickets, perhaps?


	7. A Practical Demonstration

Finally, the next chapter of JASC is up! Off to the reviewers!

To moonjava: Thanks.

To Agent Silver: I'm glad you're kidding...Reggie wouldn't stand a chance against you.

To Shadowhawk: Okay, okay. I hate to see my reviewers beg.

To LadyKayoss: Yes, I just noticed that many chomic book characters have alliterative names: Otto Octavius, Peter Parker, Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, etc. etc. And besides, there are ottophiles everywhere these days.

To Pheonix Master: Okay, I'll try.

To Repto: I love humor too.

In coming chapters, there will be sort of a mentor-student relationship between Dr. Octavius and Dilton Doiley, sort of like Brigham Fontaine in "Out of Reach" or even Peter Parker in "Spider-man 2." Read and review!

Chapter 7: A Practical Demonstration

At the end of another school day, Octavius walked—or crawled home, it was rush hour and with the traffic from Riverdale to New York City the tentacles could get him home faster than a car.

Suddenly, a red and blue blur appeared swishing past the teacher. Finally Spider-man stopped, let go of his web, and paused in front of the scientist.

"So—where are you going at this time of day?" Spidey queried.

"I really don't have time to swat bugs right now. I have important work to do."

"What's in the briefcase?" Spidey pointed to the suitcase Octavius held with a human hand. "Latest plans to take over the world?"

Octavius groaned at the sarcasm. "It's not really any of your business, but they are lesson plans and tests I need to grade."

Then the realization hit the superhero. "You're—you're a _teacher_?"

"Yes, now please get out of here so I can make my way home in peace."

"A—a _teacher_!" Spidey repeated. He burst into laughter. "What're you teaching, _Super-villainy 101_? What're you doing, building another miniature sun in the science lab?" He began to snicker, and relished the fact that his archenemy was obviously displeased.

"If you _must_ know, _bug_, I'm teaching chemistry and physics. Now get out of here. I really _don't_ want to fight you."

Octopus turning down the chance to fight him? Spidey knew something had to be up. He bent down and retrieved the paper that had drifted out of the suitcase.

It was obviously a science test, with a mix of multiple choice and short answer questions, and an essay question at the end. The test said "Beginning Chemistry, Dr. O. Octavius, Riverdale High School." The name of the student who took that particular test was Reggie Mantle.

"Holy Jesus H. Christ!" the hero swore. "He was telling the _truth_!"

Meanwhile, Reggie was running the "Mad Doctor's" name through the background check website. He pulled out his credit card. God, these things were expensive but it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. While nowhere near as filthy rich as Veronica, he was still very affluent.

And so Thursday rolled around. Thursdays were more exciting than the other four days of the school week, at least in Chemistry. It was Demonstration Day, and even though some of the practical demonstrations had nothing to do with chemistry, the students still seemed to be learning loads, which pleased Weatherbee.

"Who can tell me what Pavlov was famous for?" Octavius began. "Betty Cooper," he called.

"I think he's the one who trained dogs to salivate at the ringing a bell by ringing it at the same time he fed them."

"Mostly right, Miss Cooper. Now, as it's Thursday, it's time for a practical demonstration. I've recorded the sound of hamburgers frying. Let's see what the effect is on certain students in this class."

He directed his gaze at Jughead Jones, who was leaning back in his chair and snoring. Jughead's favorite hobbies in the world was eating, trying to get free food, trying to shirk work, and sleeping.

Octavius stepped up to the sleeping Jughead and pressed the play button. The sound of sizzling hamburger was promptly heard.

At that moment Jughead's eyes opened, he sat up straight, and yelled, "I'll have extra cheese and pickles on mine!"

"It appears that this dog has already been well-trained," he said.

Before school, Reggie picked an envelope from his mailbox. He shuffled through the papers inside. Trying to blow up New York City? Multiple bank robberies? Kidnapping a Middle Eastern ambassador and holding him hostage! And unless the Mad Doctor had an evil twin out somewhere, Reggie had more than enough _leverage_ for his schemes.

Today Octavius walked into the classroom carrying a white rat in a cage. Veronica Lodge gave a small squeal. He smiled and set the cage on his desk. He removed the rat and placed it on the desk. "I want you to observe the behavior of this rat." The animal moved to the edge of the desk, paused, peered over the edge, and seemed to jiggle its whiskers downwards in the direction of the floor. Octavius picked up the rat and placed it back in the cage. "Describe the rat's behavior, please. I will be calling on hands. Moose?"

"Duh-uh-uh…looking for a way to escape?"

"Dilton?"

"It is reconnoitering its environment, examining it." _Reconnoitering?_ Reggie thought. _Frickin' know-it-all._

Octavius wrote each answer on the blackboard. "Betty?"

"The rat is making a visual search of the environment," the blonde offered. "Maybe it's looking for food."

"Veronica?"

"It's looking around, of course."

"Archie?"

"Trying to escape, Dr. Octavius?"

"Chuck?"

"Observing its environment so it can find a way down?"

"Mantle?"

Trying to be scientific, Reggie said, "We can't say what its motivations might be. All we know is that it's scanning its environment."

"And how _so_, Mantle?"

"Visually," Reggie replied, confidently.

Octavius wrote the response and then turned to the class, shaking his head and groaning. "Each of you observed the rat," he said, "but none of you described its _behavior_. Each of you made certain _inferences_, that the rat was 'looking for a way down' or 'looking for food' or 'scanning its environment,' and so on. These are not unreasonable inferences, but they are still inferences, not descriptions. And besides, every single one of you are wrong. The rat is blind, you see. It's been blind since birth. It just _couldn't possibly_ be looking around, at least not in a visual sense."

Reggie groaned, knowing he was wrong and hating it. "Oh, God, leave it to Doc Ock to pull another stunt like that on us."

Octavius stomped towards Reggie until the student and the teacher were face-to-face. "_What_ did you call me?"

"Doc Ock…short for Doctor Octavius, right?" Reggie smirked.

Octavius' teeth were gritted and his sunglass-covered brown eyes were trying to bore holes in Reggie's face. "Never—refer to me—by that name again, do you understand?"

Coming soon: Nature Versus Nurture Chapter 3, All in the Family Chapter 11.


	8. Dilton's Mentor

Off to my reviewers!

To moonjava: Thanks.

To Shadowhawk: I checked out your profile and I'd be glad to, if I knew anything about the fandoms you write under. Give me a good Spider-man story and I'll be all over it like octopus-limbed villains on spider-powered superheroes, comprende, amigo?

To Agent Silver: Don't we all have those eternally smart-ass kids in our school classes? I remember being voted the female "Class Clown" in my senior class; however, I saved my sarcasm for my fellow students.

To Pheonix Master: Okay, I'll try.

To LadyKayoss: Agreed.

To Crys Skywalker: You haven't seen busted yet, my friend. Oh, and this is where your cameo is.

Read and review!

Chapter 8: Dilton's Mentor

_(Author's note: Lynn the teacher's assistant is based on my fan fiction friend Crys Skywalker.)_

Dilton Doiley was staying after school in the science lab. Not because he was in detention with Dr. Octavius, but because Octavius, seeing his own brilliance, talent, and boundless passion for science in the black-haired, four-eyed boy, was becoming Dilton's personal mentor, at least where science was concerned.

A blonde, grey-eyed junior wearing a blue tank top and dark denim jeans walked into the classroom carrying a stack of papers. She was Octavius' first period teacher assistant. "I've got last Friday's graded quizzes from your briefcase, Doctor."

Octavius looked up from the chemistry experiment he and Dilton were working on. There was an elaborate maze of test tubes, flasks, beakers, and plastic tubing, as well as a laptop computer. "Thank you, Lynn. Please just put them on the desk."

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Octavius answered, a bit pissed at the second interruption of the experiment.

Coach Kleats walked in. "Dr. Octavius, I need to talk to you in private."

"If you don't mind, I _just happen_ to be working on something at this moment—"

"I need to talk to you _now_, Octavius. You've been blowing my emails and phone calls off for two weeks tomorrow."

"Good _Christ_," the doctor muttered. "Dilton, would you like something to eat and drink?"

"Sure," Dilton responded.

"What kind of sandwich would you like?"

"Turkey and ham?"

"Lynn, go out to Subway and get one pastrami sandwich and one turkey and ham. I don't trust Miss Beazley's cafeteria cooking. I'll reimburse you later. Dilton, go to the vending machines and get a hot chocolate and whatever you wish to drink. Here's the money."

As soon as he'd distracted the two students, Octavius turned to the coach. "I suppose this is about Mantle."

"Octavius, if you don't give Reggie at least a C in chemistry, his grade point average will go down below 3.5…which means he'll be kicked off the football team and won't be eligible for basketball."

"Complete this sentence for me, Kleats. Mantle's eligibility for school athletics is of importance to me because…"

"Because he's the best player on the teams, Octavius! With our game record, we can't stand the loss of a player of Reggie's talent!"

"Perhaps if he loses something which is important to him, like school athletics, he will think twice about cheating on his exams."

"Cheating on an exam!" Kleats repeated. "Octavius, it was just a _mistake_ anyone could make. It was a rotten judgment call on Reggie's part, but he won't do it again."

"And his work in my chemistry class is generally very poor."

"Well, gee, Octavius, if you _tutor_ him, give him a little extra help instead of coddling that little nerd Doiley so much, maybe—"

"You shouldn't be scolding _me_ for coddling students, Kleats," the doctor replied, his voice soft and dangerous. "Mantle doesn't _try_ to improve in class because he knows he's the best athlete in the school and that you'll raise hell if another teacher doesn't inflate his grades! How is he ever supposed to learn anything if he goes through school without ever having to _study_?"

"Oh come on! What good is all that science junk going to do in real life?" Kleats waved dismissively.

"When one of your athletes breaks his leg or sprains his ankle, you take him to a doctor, Kleats! That very doctor has to take extensive courses in anatomy and biology, even _before_ he goes to medical school. The anabolic steroids that I know some of your athletes take to enhance their performance are created by scientists who have advanced degrees in physiology, biochemistry, and genetics. I myself hold a doctorate in nuclear physics. Science affects your life in many ways, which is why each Riverdale High student must take—and pass—Biology and Chemistry to graduate. And I will not pass a student who I feel does not deserve to pass."

"I will be talking to Weatherbee about this, Octavius!" Kleats threatened.

"I think when he hears about Mantle's academic dishonesty he will agree with _me_, Coach Kleats. Good afternoon."

Just then, Dilton and Lynn walked in the door, holding food and beverages. So did Mr. Weatherbee himself, holding a letter.

"Dr. Octavius, I need you in my office now."

"Yes, sir. Dilton, complete the experiment and take notes. Lynn, lock up the classroom after he's done."

Octavius arrived in the office. Reggie, his father, and Coach Kleats were already in the office.

Mr. Mantle was the owner and chief editor of the local paper; he had a black brush cut which was gray at the temples, and a small mustache. Octavius took an instant dislike to him. He reminded him of that asshole J. Jonah Jameson, who had slandered him in _his_ newspaper, the _Daily Bugle._

"What's this I hear about you failing my son?" Mr. Mantle snarled.

Reggie was leaning back in his chair and smirking. He knew the Mad Doctor would hold his ground on the grades. He could show everyone the envelope with Octavius' rap sheet, but what fun would that be when he could use it to change his grades for the better first.

"I'm failing your son because he doesn't do his homework, has poor performance in my classes, and cheats on his tests," the doctor replied.

"Now, I know Reggie's no angel," Mr. Mantle replied. "But refusal of his Winter Dance tickets and his athletic eligibility! Octavius, those are _everything_ to him!"

"Perhaps they shouldn't."

"Look, I'll keep an eye on him. I won't blink."

"It's too late for that. You should have been keeping an eye on him all along. You should have made sure his homework was done."

"Look, let's compromise," Weatherbee said. "Academic dishonesty is not treated lightly, Mr. Mantle. I agree that Reggie needs to take a failing grade in Chemistry. Reggie attempted to cheat, not once, but twice. But I think Reggie should at least get his Winter Dance tickets back."

"No, Mr. Weatherbee."

"What?" Not even Miss Grundy, who had been teaching at the school for thirty years, would say no to Weatherbee's direct orders, let alone a _rookie_ like Dr. Octavius!

"Refusal of his Winter Dance tickets would hit Mantle where he lives," replied Octavius. "He needs to accept responsibility for his actions instead of whining to his coach or his father."

"Okay," sighed Weatherbee. "Octavius, give him a D-. At least he'll pass Chemistry. But—that still puts his grade point average at 2.75. He will be off the athletic teams for the rest of the quarter. He will be banned from any other school activities, including the school newspaper and the Winter Dance. Are you happy now, Dr. Octavius?

"No," he replied. "But I will accept your decision."

And Reggie Mantle was most definitely not!


	9. How to Blackmail the Teacher

Off to attend to my loyal minions-er, I mean reviewers:

To moonjava: Thanks.

To Shadowhawk: That's okay. Just write what comes naturally.

To LadyKayoss: Yes it is. My own high school's grade policies were very strict, however, the coach or even the principal would er, persuade the teacher to inflate the athletes' grades.

To Agent Silver: Maybe...

To evillittlegurlie: Here's where Beth shows up. Sorry it took so long!

Chapter 9: How to Blackmail the Teacher

"So, Doc…so I ain't going to be in football, basketball, the newspaper, or the Winter Dance."

"That's right, Reggie. And 'ain't' is not a proper word in the English language."

"It's in the dictionary, Doctor Octavius," Reggie waved the manila envelope around and wickedly grinned. "Or shall I call you…_Doctor Octopus_?"

This statement earned him exactly the reaction Reggie expected: anger, and indignation. "_What did you just call me, Reginald Mantle!_ Well since you seem to know about my past, then you wouldn't mind if I showed you _these_."

Octavius jerked off his coat, releasing the four steel tentacles that hissed at Reggie and curved over their master's shoulders.

Reggie knew not to push the Mad Doctor too far. He'd been pummeled to a pulp several times before by Moose Mason for flirting with his steady, Midge, and it was very unpleasant. And each of those arms must be as strong as _five_ Moose.

"Well, look, Doctor, I can understand wanting a second chance…wanting a legitimate life instead of a criminal one…going straight, you know…"

Octavius put the tentacles down and put his coat back on.

"So I thought, _you_ give me a B in Chemistry, which will put me above the line for athletics and school activities eligibility, and get me my Winter Dance tickets back, and _I_ don't show Mr. Weatherbee the contents of this envelope. 'Cause face it, your _rap sheet_ is longer than those metal arms you have."

A tentacle shot out towards Reggie, its blade popped out. "Well why don't _you_ take responsibility for your actions instead of whining to your father or blackmailing me, and _you_ stay healthy."

Reggie ran out of the office. In his fright he never noticed the envelope was gone. The damned doctor must have taken it.

As he was going down the hall, he passed Archie and Veronica. "Have a nice time with Veronica at the dance, you _creep_!" he spat at Archie.

"What is wrong with _him_?" Archie asked.

"I heard Dr. Octavius was failing him—and refusing his Winter Dance tickets for cheating on the exam."

Archie knew what that would mean—_he_ would be going with Ronnie to the dance now, instead of Reggie the Rat. He grinned.

"You know, I think that ole Doctor is growing on me!"

After school, Archie, Betty, Jughead, and Ronnie made their way to Pop Tate's, their customary soda shop hangout. Jughead, of course, ordered more food for himself than the other three put together.

Just then, a young green-eyed redhead passed their table. She was Elizabeth, also known as Reggie's latest main squeeze. She was extremely pretty, though no Veronica Lodge.

"Archie!" Beth ran up to him. "Archie, you're friends with Dilton Doiley, right?"

"Uh…sort of. We don't exactly hang out in the same places."

"I can't find him, but are you in any of Dr. Octavius' classes? Do you know him?"

"I'm in his first period chemistry class."

"Same as Reggie." Beth breathed a sigh of relief. "He's really mad at Octavius for failing him and refusing his dance tickets. I think he's planning something."

"Scheming is what Reggie does best," Archie sighed.

"No, it's worse than that," Beth said. "And even I don't know what it is."

Reggie walked up and grabbed Beth by the arm, pulling her away. However, he paused to look at Jughead. "What's the bottomless pit eating now?" he inquired.

"Pop asked me to try out some new dishes," Jughead replied. "It's breaded deep-fried calamari." He stabbed a morsel with his fork. It was kind of wiggly.

Reggie burst out laughing. "Needle-nose, you're eating your science teacher!"

And he walked away with Beth, not bothering to tell them what he meant.


	10. Intrigue at the Winter Dance

To the reviewers:

To BahamutEpyon: Thank you, I will.

To Agent Silver: Ha ha, that was good for a laugh.

To Pheonix Master: Hey, well the problem with my fanfiction is that sometimes you have to think while reading it.

To Shadowhawk: That's a fabulous idea! But is the reviewer's box really a good place to put it? I mean, you could have emailed me.

To Lady Kayoss: Actually the phrase is Reggie's playing with fire. Keep reading.

To moonjava: Thank you.

Read and review!

Chapter 10: Intrigue at the Winter Dance

3:35 pm, Mr. Weatherbee's Office

"Octavius, I have some serious concerns about your fitness for teaching," Mr. Weatherbee told the rookie teacher. "Now, I know you like the job and you're certainly enthusiastic about science, and the kids are learning loads…but you do know there are standardized tests. You rarely, if ever, teach the material covered in the Graduation Qualifying Exam."

"I seem to recall that you hired me to teach chemistry and physics, not filling in bubbles," Octavius replied. "I teach my students almost everything I know about science. I also teach them how to think independently and creatively."

"Well, I'm all for that," Mr. Weatherbee said, "but still, our federal and state funding comes down to those test scores, you know. We need the money."

"So," Octavius said, "for a couple hundred thousand dollars you are willing to let your students absorb the message that learning is a joyless succession of hoops through which they must jump like circus lions, rather than a way of understanding and mastering the world, and that to think for themselves is heresy?"

Mr. Weatherbee had to think on this speech for a bit; his intelligence was several substantial notches below Octavius', and he had never faced a _really_ smart teacher.

Finally the principal groaned. "Just cover the material on the tests. No more, no less. _We need that money._ If you don't start playing ball, I might just start listening to Coach Kleats and Mr. Mantle about canning you."

"It is my opinion that constant standardized testing will no more address the problems in this school than constantly putting an overweight person on the scale will cure obesity. A measure of a person is—their integrity, their morality, their courage—well, I'm not exactly sure, but it certainly is not a number. However, I am not the principal. But you can chew on that for a while, Waldo. Good day."

Weatherbee grumbled. No one in the school ever called him by his first name. "Good day to you too, _Otto_," he muttered.

* * *

9:00 pm, Riverdale High School gymnasium, start of the Winter Dance

Reggie Mantle and a tall, raven-haired beauty wearing a dark green cloak crawled in the attic rafters, high above the gymnasium. Reggie carried a large black garbage bag, the contents to be revealed shortly.

"You know you're going to get in so much trouble if they catch you," the girl said in a slight European accent. The girl was Princess Victoria von Doom, the sultry exchange student from Latveria, and the best mind for dirty schemes Riverdale High had to offer, with the exception of Reggie himself. "They refused you your dance tickets. Everyone's heard. We have to be careful."

"Yeah, Princess, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Reggie grinned. "Look, they're doing a new thing this year. Along with the usual Snowball King, Queen, Prince, and Princess, they're going to be voting on teachers for the Faculty Royalty. I've got it all set up." Reggie began to tie a rope to a very large bucket. "Got the pulleys, Princess?"

"Check," Victoria replied, and began connecting the pulleys to the rope in an elaborate configuration.

"I've got it all set up. I've made sure Octavius and Grundy get the vote for Faculty King and Queen."

Victoria checked that the knots were secure. "So the two teachers go up on stage and get crowned."

"Oh the Mad Doctor will get crowned all right." Reggie snickered as he dumped the contents of the heavy plastic bag into the bucket and arranged its many arms inside. "How will he like a nice—_(plop)_—wet—_(plop)_—slimy—_(plop)_—gooey—_(plop)_—dead—_(plop)_—octopus—_(plop plop)_—falling on top of him?" _(plop!)_

Victoria let out a small laugh. "An octopus for an Octopus," Victoria agreed. "I couldn't have done better."

Below the rafters…

Veronica, her hair and face styled immaculately as usual, wore a sequined, floor length dress in her favorite color, red. Betty, escorted by her "friend" Adam Smith in his tuxedo, wore a mid-length aquamarine gown from a thrift shop. As Jughead left his own sapphire-gowned date, the tricky redhead Trula Twist, for the food booths, Archie took his place by Veronica's side. The local rock group, Josie and the Pussycats, three girls who wore leopard spot jumpsuits, were performing a nice, slow song perfect for dancing. Midge in her silver number, her ever-faithful and ever-jealous Moose by her side, was handing out ballots, along with Chuck Clayton, head of the Decoration Committee and resident artist.

All of the students were handed two ballots each.

_**Snowball Dance King and Queen:**_

_Archie and Veronica_

_Betty and Adam_

_Jughead and Trula_

_Midge and Moose_

_Chuck and Nancy_

_**Snowball Dance Faculty King:**_

_Coach Kleats, gym_

_Dr. Octavius, science_

_Mr. Murphy, history_

_**Snowball Dance Faculty Queen:**_

_Miss Grundy, English_

_Coach Grapple, gym_

_Miss Tempera, art_

Archie picked up a pencil (not many to go around), and smiled at his date. "Let's vote for ourselves, Ron, to hell with false modesty."

"Why be modest, Archie, when you don't need to?" Veronica replied, smiling back.

And so the Winter Dance began.


	11. Royal Endgame

As LadyKayoss and sakuuya correctly deduced, yeah, it's _that_ von Doom from Latveria. Besides, so far, Octavius himself has been the only Marvel based character in the story, so I decided that another one couldn't do any harm.

To shadowhawk: Great picture, but I never open email attachments. You never know what viruses might be in there.

Read and review while you still can...only the epilouge left after this.

Chapter 11: Endgame

Josie and the Pussycats were now going into a jazzy version of Coldplay's "Speed of Sound." Chuck, Nancy, and Midge were now collecting the ballots.

The ballots were separated into piles, and counted. Two piles were higher than the rest, and the same height. Chuck and Nancy, counting the ballots, shook their heads. The Faculty Royalty ballots were counted, and counted again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Weatherbee announced, clearing his throat. "I believe this is the first time in the history of Riverdale High in my recollection…"

"How far do you go back?" Jughead remarked in between mouthfuls of brownies. "1863?"

"Ha, ha," Weatherbee replied. "There are two ties. Archie and Veronica are tied with Adam and Betty for Student Royalty. Dr. Octavius and Coach Kleats are tied for Faculty King."

* * *

On the rafters, Reggie and Victoria were frantic. 

"What's taking so long!" Reggie exclaimed. "The royalty should have been chosen by now!"

"I have placed an eavesdropping device near the punch bowl, indistinguishable from the rest of the artificial flowers in the vase." Victoria pointed downward, and then to a small earphone in her right ear. "We will know exactly when royalty is chosen. It didn't take much for someone of my superior intelligence to rig it up."

"So what's happening, Princess?"

"There is a tie. Octavius might not be chosen Faculty King."

Reggie thought on this unexpected turn of events. Oh well, if the Mad Doctor wasn't chosen, he could always just drop the dead octopus on Archie. Come to think of it, he wouldn't mind if Veronica got some slimy dead octopus on her designer dress either.

* * *

"Chuck, Nancy, and Midge will be handing out slips of paper for the runoff ballot. Please write the name of the student couple you favor on one and the Faculty King you favor on the other." 

Josie and the Pussycats now began to play Train's "Ordinary"…

"Now, as soon as the Faculty King is chosen, and it _will_ be Octavius, if you've done things properly, and he comes on stage and the school song plays, you go up, pull the rope, and _run_. Don't even look back to see what happens. Understand, Reginald?"

"Of course, Princess, but wasn't the whole point about outing him?"

"The tentacles will instinctively protect their master. They will come forward to shield Octavius, but everyone will see them. We will not out Octavius. Octavius will out himself."

"But I'm not going to watch the fun?"

"You're not even supposed to be here, remember? You pull the rope and run, and we never even saw each other. You say a word implicating me, and I'll put my hand on a stack of Bibles and say you're nuts."

"You supplied the dead octopus, the bucket, and the pulleys."

"Yes, Mantle, but _your_ fingerprints are on the bucket. _I_ wear gloves." Victoria smirked.

* * *

"After counting three times, we seem to have reached a decision on Royalty," Weatherbee announced. "The Royalty is as follows: Prince and Princess Jughead Jones and Trula Twist, Underclassman Princess and Prince Crystal Silver and George Kingbridge, King and Queen Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge!" 

Josie and the Pussycats started playing the school song with a punk beat. There was much loud, appreciative applause. No one deserved the honor more.

"Not yet, Mantle…"

"We have also come to a conclusion as to our first Faculty Royalty. Let's give a big hand to Faculty King and Queen Dr. Octavius and Miss Grundy!"

Josie and the Pussycats started playing the Beach Boys' "Be True to Your School." The new teacher and his queen were crowned, and then they stepped up on stage to join the student royalty.

Octavius waved his scepter around. "Geraldine, it's been a long time since I danced," he whispered.

"Don't worry, Otto, for me it's been even longer," Miss Grundy whispered back.

"Now! Pull, Reggie, pull!"

Reggie jerked the rope with all his might, watching the bucket tip and the octopus fall.

_What?_

Octavius looked up, and as he did, four shimmering steel tentacles burst from his coat, whipping around to shield their master.

_(splat!)_

However, the weight of the dead octopus fell full force on the teacher. Octavius was knocked clear off his feet, falling face forward as he slipped on the goo.

* * *

"Run! Reginald Mantle, I told you not to wait! Get out of here!" 

"Princess…we're in this together!"

"No, we are not. This is more than your usual practical joke, Mantle. You're facing serious trouble. Fortunately, I wore gloves, and both my father and I hold diplomatic immunity in America. _You'll_ be taking the fall if you get caught."

"Princess…at least a date?"

"Go!"

Reggie finally went, running out of the auditorium as if there were hot coals under his feet.

* * *

Pandemonium now reigned in the gym. Veronica squealed. "Eww! What _is_ that? Whatever it is, don't get it on my dress! It's a Coco Chanel original!" 

Meanwhile, the Faculty king was struggling under the weight of the octopus. His gold plastic crown was now rolling around to the side.

Archie bent over. "Dr. Octavius? Are you all right? Moose! Moose, get over here and help me get this mess off him!"

Moose ran to Archie. "Duh-uh-uh, don't worry, Doc, I'll get it off ya!" The blonde-haired football player and the Student King both grasped the slippery creature, and to the best of their ability, dragged the mess off their teacher.

Octavius began to sputter and cough. Everyone else stepped back, and gasped.

"Doctor Octavius," Miss Grundy said in horror, "what on earth are those metal things on your back?"

Weatherbee now rushed over to the fallen king. "My dear God, Reggie Mantle was right! It wasn't just some cock-and-bull story! The science teacher I hired was…_Doctor Octopus_!"

* * *

So...what do you think will happen? Read and review! 


	12. Epilouge: If I Could Do It Over

To my always loyal reviewers:

To Gijinka Renamon: Yes.

To Lady Kayoss: Yes, and ironic too.

To Super-hero Fan: Hopefully.

To LinkinParkFan16: This is what happens next.

To sakuuya: My statistics say that octopi can grow up to 10 feet and 55 lbs, but I'd just say this one must be around 5-6.

To Shadowhawk: Better yet, why don't you? I have faith in you.

To moonjava: Thanks.

As always, read and review!

Chapter 12: Epilogue: If I Could Do It Over

Archie came to school uncharacteristically early to see Dr. Octavius in the science lab, packing his things in a cardboard box. Sinking two tentacle pincers into the floor, he raised himself up and began to roll up a poster of Albert Einstein.

"Doctor Octavius?" Archie asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Archie, I am." Octavius turned to face the redhead. "The letter, phone calls, and emails will be pouring in any minute now. They will not wish to have a known, convicted super-criminal teaching their children. I should have known I could not hide them forever."

"I heard Reggie Mantle was mad at you."

"That, Archie, is a matter between Mantle and myself."

"I also heard you were in trouble with the Bee and Coach Kleats."

"That's also none of your business."

"I can see why, Doctor. It's cause you were the only half-decent teacher in this joint and we were actually learning. So of course they had to can you."

"I didn't get 'canned', Archie. I resigned. I can't always control them; they could have seriously injured someone. I cannot let that happen again."

"I still remember how you told us about Schrödinger's cat, the one that was half dead and half alive."

"I thought that would be of some interest." The doctor smiled. "I also remember how you were so distracted by a pretty redhead in the back that you spilled your beaker and caused a small explosion."

"And I remember how Jughead came in a half hour late and he said, 'Doctor, as you know, an object at rest tends to stay at rest,' and the next morning you sent Ethel to his house with a note that said, '…unless a greater force compels the object to resume motion,' or something like that."

"Well it worked, didn't it? Jones was never late for my class again."

"Where will you go from here?"

"No idea. Teachers have it very hard. I should have stuck to a far safer career—like super villainy. I saw three girls in the hallway this morning fighting tooth and claw for my bent up Faculty King crown. I honestly don't know why girls seem to find a chunky old tentacled mad scientist like me attractive."

There was much laughter at this from both the student and teacher.

Octavius looked at his watch. "Two minutes until the first bell and my last class. Two more bits of advice, Archie: Don't be afraid to tell a girl you love her. Love should never be kept a secret, because if you keep something like love inside you, it can make you sick."

"And the second bit of advice?"

"If you want to impress a girl, feed her poetry. Girls love poetry. Try Shakespeare. Stay away from T.S. Eliot unless you're a real English literature buff or something."

The day of Dr. Octavius' last Chemistry class was clear, sunny, and cold—and a Thursday. Which meant, of course, a Practical Demonstration.

"Who can tell me what centrifugal force is and its relationship to gravity? Yes, Jones?"

Jughead answered quite fluently for the slacker he was. "While gravity pulls things together, centrifugal force pulls things apart. The balance of centrifugal force and gravity in the universe keeps the earth turning around the sun, instead of flying into space."

Octavius sighed. "Close enough." He held up a hammer from the track equipment locker. "It's Thursday, so it's time for a Practical Demonstration. Coach Grapple was kind enough to lend me this, I think for some reason she fancies me, so—"

Octavius, holding the hammer, slowly began to spin it around. "Jughead was right—gravity acts as the rod and handle of this hammer, keeping it from flying off into space. When I let it go, like this—" the hammer went soaring— "the hammer flies off across the field in a straight line."

Moose raised his hand. "Duh-uh-uh…Doctor, could I try that?"

Octavius looked at him. "With the hammer?"

"No! With Reggie!"

Reggie's face paled. He had one arm locked tightly around the waist of Moose's steady, Midge, and the other hand on her butt.

Octavius thought on Moose's request. This _was_ his last day, and this _was_ Reggie Mantle, so what harm could it do?

"Of course, Moose," he answered. "Have at him!"

Nothing could have pleased Octavius better that the sight of Reggie being swung in circles and flung through the air—except, of course, the same thing happening to Spider-Man himself.

But that, my friends, is another story for another day.


End file.
